Out of Time
by allthecrackfic
Summary: Things turn upside down when Victor discovers a shocking secret about Corbierre, his beloved bird and Nina and Joy discover that they are not exactly human. Can they team up to save time and uncover their murky pasts?
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Unusuality

I gazed at my antique, rust-crusted pocket watch and smiled. 10:06. Those teens would be in bed and I could finally relax.  
Just as I was making myself a cup of tea and watching some Egyptian detective shows, (a guilty pleasure of mine) a large black bird swooped into my office. "Ah, Corbierre," I said smoothly. "You're back." I was a bit surprised that Corbierre was up already. Naturally, the teens all thought he was stuffed and I didn't want to make them think any different, so I just only let Corbierre fly around at night.  
I turned around to put more cream in my tea, then turned back to see a huge surprise.  
Corbierre was gone, and in his place, a statuesque, raven-haired woman with angular features and cold dark eyes.  
I should have been scared and thought I was going mad, but instead I was intrigued. I knew this woman from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where.  
"Ah, Victor, is that what you're calling yourself nowadays?"  
What? What was this nonsense?  
"You know, it's quite tiring having to pretend to be a stuffed crow all day. How I hate taxidermy..." the woman sighed.  
"And who exactly do you think you are, bursting in here when you have no business here?" I demanded.  
The woman just smiled mysteriously. "Of course you know who I am. I know you've seen me; I like to make a big show of things. Just recently, I popped back to medieval times and did a few tricks and they started acting like I was some dark witch. I went along with it, of course. Said my name was Morgana. Quite the name, I know,"  
"But-but-what-how-" I sputtered, turning red.  
"All in time, my dear. But I'm not quite finished my story. See, I caused quite a fuss back in the nineties with our good friends, the wizards. Made them believe I was some psychopath I called Bellatix Lestrange. Well, that got boring, so I faked my death and came here. And I've been your raven the entire time."  
Ignoring the preposterousness of the situation, I sat down helplessly. "Who are you?"  
"That's simple! I, dearie, am a timelord. And so. Are. You." the woman took a step toward me with every word. Then she put her hands on my head, and it all came rushing back. Every memory from the last three thousand years, crashing like a waterfall. Travelling through space and time! Meeting new people, going new places, learning new things! I couldn't figure out how I could have forgotten in the first place!  
"You're not supposed to be alive, mister. But oh well. I'm not supposed to be doing this." And just like that, the Corbierre-woman pulled me into a kiss


	2. Chapter 2: And So The Plot Thickens

As I felt her lips on mine, a strange feeling came over me. Black spots danced in front of my eyes and the room started to sway. I couldn't quite figure out what was real and what wasn't.

The woman pulled out a gun. "Hello, sweetie," she grinned. "Goodbye, sweetie."

I did know her! I recognized that tone! I...I...

The door shut and I sank to the floor, watching the lights of my office swim above me before blacking out

JOY

I woke up inside a large, shiny room with round walls and mad-looking devices all over the place. "Hullo?" I called. "Where exactly am I? I am getting tired of this whisked-away-to-distant-places-for-no-real..." I trailed off as I looked at the girl standing up at the other side of the room.

"Nina." I said grimly.

"Joy." She said back. We locked eyes, arms crossed, staring each other down.

Just then, a tall, dark-haired woman walked in. "Girls, girls. No time for high school drama. We have work to get done."

"This isn't high school drama," I said through gritted teeth, ignoring the fact that I was in a weird room with some lady I didn't know who must have kidnapped me or something.

"Oh, no. This is war," Nina replied coolly.

"Tut, tut, girls. As your mother dearest, I forbid you two from fighting with each other! Sisters should love each other!"


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

NINA

"SISTERS?!" Joy and I both yelled.

"We are not related. No way. You're lying." Joy said, attempting to calm down.

River laughed. "Believe me, don't believe me. It's true."

"Okay. Let's say this is true. Why are we the same age? I mean, we're obviously not twins," I said.

"Well, do you want the short version or the long version?" River raised her eyebrows.

"Short," I said just as Nina was saying, "Long."

"I'll give you medium sized. I'm a timelord, meaning I can regenerate if I'm dying so you two inherited that ability. Unfortunately, something odd happened in your last regeneration and you can't remember who you were before you regenerated last. So we're going to figure this out, one way or another, and hopefully you can remember your past selves and we can go on travelling through time and space like normal," River explained.

"Theoretically, if this all is true, then wouldn't you keep us here, um, wherever here is, until you could figure it out? Why send us to Anubis House? And why can we remember all of our actual childhood?" Nina questioned, looking River straight in the eye.

"Well, we went to Anubis House because it's an old timelord haven that's been there since timelords discovered Earth. Daleks and Weeping Angels and Cybermen and basically anything besides timelords and humans can't get in. Except Ood. We like Ood." River said. "And the rest, um, we actually don't know why you think you're who you think you are."

"Not gonna pretend I get any of what you just said, and don't assume that I believe any of it, but if you're our mom, who's our dad?" Just for kicks, I wanted to know who our supposed "dad" was.

River blushed. "JACK! The kids are here!"

Just then a tall American man walked in. "Hello," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Honey, they're our KIDS!" River cried, smacking him.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack protested.

"Right," River smirked. "Kids, meet Jack. Jack, meet the kids."

I looked around. This was absolutely ridiculous. Was this a dream? It had to be. Joy wasn't my sister, I wasn't a Time-Whatever, and these weird people weren't my parents. My parents were dead. I kind of wanted it to be true, you know, to have parents again, but then again it kind of felt like betraying them to call these people my parents.


	4. Chapter 4

JOY

"If you're my father, I'm sorry, but you're an absolute creep," I said bluntly. "You look like a creep and you act like one. I'm disowning you."

Jack was shocked. "You can't disown me! I can disown you, but you can't disown me!"

Fabian walked in suddenly. "Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"FABES!" I screeched, running over to him and kissing him passionately. Nina ripped me away from my man. "Fabian is mine you little-"

"Children!" River screamed, pulling both girls away from Fabian. "Are you romantically involved with this man?"

"Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend!" Nina replied, crossing her arms. Joy started to protest, but River cut her off.

"This man is our mortal enemy!" River cried. "He's the Master!"

Fabian said a very rude word. "You've found me, then. Very well. I will destroy you all!" He held up a large gun.

"No you won't!" River yelled back. "Because the Doctor is here!"

The Master laughed maniacally. "Yeah, but he's unconscious! So I will kill you all!"

"Not today!" Victor burst in, except he was the Doctor.


End file.
